Various kinds of computer systems are arranged to provide for physical insertion and removal of one or more disc drives while the computer system is energized and running. When the computer system power supply contacts mate with the disc drive power supply contacts there can be a current surge that adversely affects the operation of the computer system, the disc drive or both.
Various types of circuits are known to reduce these current surges. However, these known circuits tend to be complex, expensive or unpredictable. A method and apparatus are needed that will provide a low cost, predictable startup with a limited inrush of current.
Embodiments of the present invention provide solutions to these and other problems, and offer other advantages over the prior art.